Sashenka
by TheOneUNbeliever
Summary: "Me gusta verte bailar, y yo te tengo bailando con el diablo", son los deseos quienes las mueven, los constantes ciclos de dolor y amor se repiten mientras dios y el diablo juegan ajedrez, y sus trebejos sufren cada movimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Sashenka

Capítulo I. ¿A dónde fue dios?

*Advertencia: si eres altamente creyente, por favor no continúes leyendo esto, esto es una obra meramente de ficción y no está escrita con la intención de herir/incomodar/etc a nadie.*

Las nubes de tormenta y la niebla daban un toque bastante tétrico al lugar, la ruptura estaba por ocurrir y ellas serían rebautizadas antes del nuevo día, en sus jaulas de cristal, las cautivas aves intentaban con todas sus fuerzas que su voz fuera escuchada por la otra.

-Es hora de comenzar con esto. –Comentó Hopp hacia Luzzum, que lucía inusualmente serio. –Yo también lamento que tenga que ocurrir de esta manera.

-Cállate, no tienes derecho de decirlo. –Dijo el rubio sin muchos ánimos. Al levantar sus manos al cielo los muros de cristal cayeron. En cuanto ellas quisieron correr a brazos de la otra, se percataron de que no podían hacerlo. Algo, las detenía.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto! –Gritó el joven ángel resistiéndose a la fuerza que la alejaba del nuevo demonio. -¡Este no era el trato! ¡Hopp!

El hombre rubio y el hombre de cabellos negros observaban con cierto grado de lástima a ambas mujeres, debía ser verdaderamente doloroso estar condenadas a eso, la historia no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez, enredándose cada vez más. –Así sea. –Pronunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Escucha! ¡Esto no va a ser impedimento! ¡Volveremos a estar juntas! ¡Lo prometo! –Gritó en medio de su llanto mientras veía como su opuesta era obligada a ponerse de rodillas.

-Tú, has perdido. –Pronunció Luzzum bastante serio caminando hacia Marceline. –Hopp y tú han perdido, por lo que mi jugador es el ganador. Puede reclamar el deseo que ha solicitado a Hopp y tú… Tendrás el castigo del reino Luzzum.

-¿Castigo? –Preguntó intentando moverse para ayudar a Marceline a incorporarse. Estaba asustada, algo en Luzzum le hacía estar especialmente nerviosa, aun no sabía qué era, pero lo que se avecinaba sería especialmente cruel.

-Estaba en el contrato. –Hopp miró con severidad a Bonnibel. –El contrato que firmó con una de las plumas de sus alas.

-Lo lamento mucho. –Luzzum lucía inusualmente compasivo, era Hopp quien parecía el diablo. –Recibe tu castigo, tu deseo te ha de traicionar sin compasión alguna… Esa traición, será el motor que impulse tu nuevo reino, el que era mi reino. –Agachó la mirada hasta topar con los ojos de Marceline. Marceline estaba siendo humana, estaba llorando y sentía como su cuerpo era castigado desde dentro, como si sus propias entrañas la devoraran. -Que no te sorprenda, todos los de su clase acaban traicionando a los perdedores como nosotros. Para ellos no somos más que unos pecadores. –El propio Luzzum estaba volviendo a su naturaleza, los ojos azules se empañaron, antes de poder recibir la recompensa que había esperado tanto tiempo, tenía una última labor por hacer. –Y tú… Bonnibel… Ahora, traiciona a quien entregó su vida por ti. ¡Demuestra que eres perfecta para ser dios! –Gritó contra Bonnibel. -¡Demuestra que eres capaz de matar a quien más te ama por tus propios deseos! ¡Con el fin justificando los medios!

Bonnibel sintió el poder empezando a fluir por su cuerpo, el cuerpo que antes era frío empezaba a llenarse de calor, esos niños que antes estaban en el limbo estaban ahí, con sus vocecitas temerosas y llevaban hacia Bonnibel una enorme espada. -¿Qué es esto? –Estaba tan asustada como su contraparte, su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta y no lograba detenerlo. Su mano empuñaba ahora una pesada espada y sus piernas avanzaban hacia Marceline. -¿Qué haces? –Sabía a dónde iba todo eso, debió suponerlo desde un principio, sólo un Hopp es capaz de salvar a los niños del limbo. -¡No voy a hacerle esto! –Gritó intentando resistirse. –¡No la voy a asesinar!

-No la asesinarás. –Dijo Hopp.

-Sólo la harás llevar su fracaso por unas eternidades. –Continuó Luzzum. –El ciclo vuelve a empezar.

-Hazlo, Bonnie. –Dijo Marceline, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. –Cumple tu deseo, sé que algún día mi deseo se hará realidad. Así sea.

Sin poder evitarlo las manos de Bonnibel levantaron la espada…

Pero ¿Cómo comenzó todo eso? ¿En qué momento el coqueteo entre ambas había llegado a ese punto?, bueno, todo comenzó en un juego en el lugar donde las culpas arden por la eternidad, todo comenzó en el reino Luzzum.

El hombre rubio, conocido como Luzzum llevó el dedo índice a la punta de su fría nariz. –Parece que esto está por terminar Hopp. –Sonrió levemente.

-¿Eres tan soberbio como para afirmar eso? Este juego no ha terminado. –Movió a su rey una casilla en el tablero, al hacerlo, su contraparte rubia se mostró complacido.

-Parece que es nuestro turno de jugar. –Llevó su caballo al lugar del rey, y lo tiró con un simple empujoncito. –Jaque Mate mi señor. –Algo en su tono de voz lo había hecho sonar a una burla.

-Vaya. –Suspiró levemente. –Parece que en serio me has vencido.

-He practicado mucho desde que supe que llegaría este momento.

Hopp acomodó sus rebeldes mechones de cabello negro tras las orejas, se levantó y sacudió una viruta de polvo que estaba en el traje negro. -¿Entonces vas a traerlos ya?

-Tengo algo especialmente bueno planeado… -El rubio se puso de pie y aplaudió, un par de niños con las cuencas vacías entraron jugueteando, sus voces eran extrañas, era como cuando alguien habla hacia ti, estando tú en alguna piscina cubierto por el agua completamente. –Quiero que traigan a la niña del tercer abismo. –Comentó Luzzum revolviendo el cabello de los niños.

-No, no me la darás a ella. –Los niños salieron corriendo de ahí y el rubio sonrió para el pelinegro. –Eso es jugar sucio.

-Ni siquiera tú eres muy honesto al jugar conmigo… -Sacó de uno de los bolsillos del traje blanco una cajetilla con cigarros. -¿Quieres uno? –Le extendió uno al otro hombre en la habitación y al ver su expresión de intenso odio, dijo burlonamente. –Por favor no me crucifiques.

Mientras tanto… En otro lado de ese lugar….

-Deberías detenerte justo ahora. –Comentó la joven de cabellos rosados sosteniendo el látigo con una de sus manos. El hombre imploraba por piedad, estaba llorando y la sangre se mezclaba con todas esas lágrimas -Tienes razón, esto no es para nada justo. –Bonnibel tomó por el cabello al hombre que había recibido varios latigazos en la espalda. –Tú, monstruo no mereces respirar este aire.

Y así, sin más, levantó al hombre con uniforme de ese cruel ejército y lo arrojó al precipicio rojo. Soltó una pequeña risa y pensó que ese trabajo, era perfecto para ella.

Caminó de regreso a casa, había mucha gente aun esperando por su castigo pero ella quería relajarse un poco, mientras caminaba por la gris vereda, escuchó esas peculiares risas de niños jugando. –Es peligroso para ustedes estar por aquí, los lobos pueden devorarlos.

En lugar donde vivía Bonnibel, el tercer abismo, era un lugar desolador, cubierto de niebla, lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir eran altos árboles cuyas ramas parecían crueles garras capaz de atrapar cualquier intruso en la casa de la gobernante del tercer abismo, además de eso estaban los lobos, animales que parecían adorar ese lugar. –El amo quiere verte. –Comentó uno de los niños, tomó de la mano a Bonnie y tiró de ella, el contacto con la piel del infante era especialmente frío. –Vamos Bonnie, vamos a ver al amo.

Bonnie tomó entre sus brazos al más pequeño de esos niños, al otro lo tomó de la mano y un tercero se tomó de una de las orillas de la capa de la chica, caminaron entre toda la niebla, el infante que llevaba en brazos se quedó dormido. "¿Cómo puede ser posible?", se preguntó a sí misma, esos niños eran inocentes, y estaban en ese lugar por un simple trámite ejecutivo que no salió bien.  
Le gustaba su hogar, pero no le parecía el lugar para un niño.

Sabía que su amo haría que no demoraran mucho en llegar, contrario a las ocasiones en que estaba ocupado o molesto en las que demoraba en llegar al palacio muchos años. –Bonnie, Bonnie. –Dijo el niño que la había tomado por la capa, al mirarlo, supo que de estar vivo podría ver un par de ojos mirándola con curiosidad. -¿Quién era el señor que estaba con el amo?

-¿Quién? –Preguntó confundida. –Seguramente debe ser de alguno de los abismos.

-No, él no es como nosotros. –Musitó el que tomaba su mano. –Él es peor que estar cerca de un abismo, tenía el cabello color negro y era muy alto.

Quizás se refería a "Él". –Si es quien creo que es, es un hombre malo.

-¿Por qué es malo? –Preguntó un infante.

-Porque no le importa martirizar a quienes dice amar.

-Pero Bonnie… Tú también eres mala. –Dijo el otro.

-Sí… Quizás lo soy. –Al llegar a su mente lo poco que recordaba de su vida de humana, recordó que en aquel entonces era una persona diferente, ahora al estar de ese lado del camino se percató de algo: La maldad no es lo que parece.

Pronto, vieron el enorme palacio de color negro imponiéndose entre toda la niebla, y las figuras humanoides de la entrada la recibieron junto a los niños, estas criaturas eran increíblemente altas y delgadas, parecía que rezaban a cada instante, en voz muy muy baja, para cualquiera que no fuera de ese lugar resultarían especialmente perturbadores.

Llegaron a la oficina, la puerta se abrió en cuanto ella estuvo cerca y entró, se encontró con el rubio y el pelinegro mirándola, si bien ambos eran muy serios, la mirada de Luzzum era ligeramente dulce.

Bonnie acomodó al pequeño que se había quedado dormido en una de las enormes sillas y los otros niños salieron de ahí jugueteando. -¿Para qué soy requerida?

-Para algo muy importante. –Comentó Hopp. –Luzzum apuesta este lugar a ti.

-¿De qué habla?

-Sí, estábamos jugando ajedrez y decidimos hacer todo mucho más interesante. –El rubio se acercó a ella y revolvió su cabello. –Tienes que poner en alto el santuario de Luzzum, debes convencer a uno de los ángeles de Hopp de ser uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué obtendremos si ganamos? –Preguntó Bonnie.

-Nada, realmente, mis ángeles son incorruptibles. –Afirmó orgulloso. –Pero si llegas a convencer a mi ángel… Te concederé un deseo.

-Ahí vas con tus aires de todo poderoso. –Soltó con un suspiro Luzzum. –Mira no la chantajees. Ella no necesita más que la satisfacción de vencerte, lo tiene todo aquí.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –Preguntó para la sorpresa de ambos hombres.

-Así es. –Hopp asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero que ellos no estén aquí ni con los hombres de Grumosa. –Señaló al pequeño que estaba en el sofá.

-¿Los niños no bautizados?

-Todos los niños. –Bonnie sonaba bastante triste. –Ellos merecen estar donde no sufran.

Luzzum agachó la mirada, decepcionado e impresionado de que sus propios sirvientes no supieran la realidad tras ese lugar. –Concédelo. –Dijo con firmeza a Hopp. –Lo prometes, lo cumples, al menos una vez se fiel a tus promesas.

-Así sea… Hagamos el contrato Luzzum.

Bonnie ni siquiera leyó el contrato que estaba por firmar, simplemente accedió.

Hopp era la persona más odiada en ese lugar, no había nadie que no creyera que Hopp era el mayor hijo de puta en cualquier universo, pero en la tierra humana, era la entidad que traía el amor y la esperanza a la realidad.

Para que fuera más justo, todo se llevaría a cabo en la región gris, que era más o menos neutral al santuario de Luzzum y Hopp.  
Y sería ahí donde el ángel y el demonio serían enviados.  
No demoró mucho, quizás uno o dos siglos y Bonnie estaba en la puerta de Grumosa esperando a ser recibida.

Una mujer abrió la puerta, esta tenía rasgos algo masculinos pero vestía ropa femenina y su cabello lila opaco estaba largo, a pesar de ello, su voz era algo gruesa. –Bienvenida princesa del tercer abismo. –La invitó a pasar, el lugar estaba lleno de niños y personas sentadas en sillones color gris, las paredes eran igualmente grisáceas pero en distinto tono.

-¿Ha llegado ya el ángel a quien tendré que seducir?

-Me parece que está en la habitación que he destinado para ambas… La más alejada. –Comentó, la observó de pies a cabeza y seguía sin poder creer que ella, que en vida humana fue lo que llamarían una dulce princesa, ahora engendrara un pecado capital… Bonnibel era la lujuria en el mundo humano.

-Gracias Grumosa.

Se retiró de ahí, ver a alguien tan colorido era extraño para todas las personas de ese lugar, el cabello rosa destacaba entre las cabelleras negras, al igual que la rosada piel era extraña al compararse con las pieles consumidas por la espera que ahora, lucían un tono aperlado.

Encontró la habitación, lo supo, desde que llegó a ese largo corredor podía sentir esa energía crecer con cada paso. Tomó la perilla, y esta estaba realmente fría, había apostado algo que ella consideraba importante.

Al girarla y empujar un poco la puerta, se encontró con una habitación con una cama, paredes grises, pocos muebles y en la esquina más lejana estaba ella. –Si te acercas mucho te mataré. –Dijo la mujer de piel increíblemente pálida y cabello negro.

-No tengo esa intención. –Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. -¿Tú eres la entidad de Hopp?

-Tú debes ser el bicho de Luzzum.

-Al parecer los ángeles no son tan dulces como todos dicen. –Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella. -¿Así que a ti te debo hacer pecar?

-Serías increíblemente tonta si pensaras que lo lograrás.

-Te sorprenderías.

Las horas pasaron, Bonnie se recostó en la cama y sin percatarse se quedó dormida, al despertar vio al extraño ángel acurrucado en uno de los sofás, también se había quedado dormido, salió de ahí y se dirigió al área central de ese lugar, había muchos niños sentados en las escaleras. –Grumosa sí que es ineficiente. –Comentó en voz baja.

Los niños se acercaron a ella, la mayor parte de ellos tenían las cuencas vacías y estaban helados. -¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó, este niño tenía marcas color púrpura en el cuello, supo lo que seguramente le había ocurrido, Bonnie lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me llamo Bonnibel Bubblegum, pero me pueden decir Bonnie. –Sonrió para los infantes que ahora se acercaban a ella.

A lo lejos, Grumosa seguía observando la forma de actuar de Bonnie, contrastaba mucho con la forma de ser del ángel, algo había sido trampa en ese juego y ella lo sabía, Hopp tuvo que ver en todo aquello. -¿Qué haces con mis niños? –Preguntó Grumosa.

-Me gusta mucho jugar con los niños, lo sabes.

-Lo sé. –Sonrió para la dulce princesa y luego miró a los niños, ella misma estaba harta de ese trabajo que le parecía muy injusto y cruel. Pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Simon.

-¿A qué privilegio debemos que una Luzzum esté aquí? –Preguntó haciendo referencia a Bonnie.

-Ya te explicaré yo. –Dijo Grumosa al hombre de cabellos blancos. –También tenemos a una Hopp.

-¿Y no se han alborotado los hombres grises? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Al parecer no.

Había cosas que Bonnie no lograba entender de ese lugar, el área gris, como solían llamarle, era el lugar a donde iban los niños que habían sido abortados o habían muerto antes de los rituales de Hopp, era también donde iba la gente sin pecados grandes que no habían sido perdonados pero… En paralelo, estaba ese lugar.

El reino helado, que era la parte del área gris donde el dolor era el mismo que en el infierno, con la diferencia de no ser eterno.

El área gris estaba en el borde del santuario de Luzzum.

Y de modo más simple dicho…

Luzzum era el demonio, el ser que llevaba maldad al mundo humano, Hopp era dios, quien supuestamente debía llevar amor y esperanza.

Grumosa era el Limbo… Y Simon, El Rey Helado… Era el purgatorio.

El ángel despertó, examinó el techo, las paredes, y recordó finalmente dónde estaba, no encontró al demonio en la habitación, supuso que estaría afuera pero al asomar no encontró a nadie, caminó por el corredor hasta sentir esa pesada energía, y ahí la encontró.

Estaba enseñando a los niños a cantar.

No sabía el motivo de que esos niños estuvieran ahí, pero supo que seguramente sería alguna clase de error. Bonnie de inmediato notó su presencia pero fingió no hacerlo, prefería que ella se acercara.  
Los minutos pasaron, el ángel volvió a su habitación y la princesa del tercer abismo supo que debía seguirla, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró, al encontrarse con los ojos negros recordó su motivo para aceptar, ella debía salvar a los niños del limbo.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Marceline Abadeer. ¿Y tú? –Respondió en un intento de ser amable.

-Bonnibel BubbleGum.

-¿También eras humana?

-Eso creo. No tengo recuerdos muy claros… -Afirmó, luego buscó la mirada de Marceline, estaba dispuesta a jugar sus cartas más sucias con tal de lograr su objetivo. –Pero eso me lleva a suponer que sabes lo que es ser humana.

-Así es. Hace mucho tiempo fui humana…

-¿Estuviste en el reino helado o en el área gris? ¿En el santuario de Luzzum?

-No, Hopp me tomó directamente de mi muerte. –Señaló dos marcas en su cuello. –Y sanó todo ese dolor.

-¿Acaso te mordió un vampiro? –Dijo en tono de burla.

-Algo así. –Se conservaba escéptica, pero su motivo para estar ahí la obligaba a por lo menos intentarlo, debía volver buena a Bonnibel. –No son seres muy lindos ¿Ah?

-¿Los humanos? No, no lo son.

-Hablaba de las criaturas de Luzzum. –Soltó un ligero suspiro. –Parecen bastante crueles.

-Al menos se saben "malvados", las criaturas de Hopp se sienten lo mejor en el universo cuando son sólo copias del propio Hopp. ¿Qué se siente dejar morir a algo que "aman"? –Pronunció con cierto grado de ira.

-Nosotros no provocamos esa maldad.

-Olvidaba que ustedes sólo admiten lo que les conviene. –Sentenció.

Permanecieron un buen rato sin hablar, sin decir palabra alguna, la presencia de Marceline era realmente cálida, mientras la presencia de Bonnie era un tanto fría. Esta última, no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho, comenzó a cantar, subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz.

Un canto suave y muy dulce, como el de una sirena, Marceline sentía las ondas de sonido golpeando su corazón, y al mirar a Bonnie vio una imagen distorsionada de la misma, con los colores de un ángel.

Era sabido por todos que en el reino de Hopp, el amor entre ángeles estaba permitido mientras no hubiese lujuria de por medio, si esta aparecía eran enviados al reino Luzzum.

-No va a funcionar. –dijo intentando desviar la mirada. –Puedes cantar lo que quieras, eso no funcionará conmigo.

Bonnie rio con cierta picardía, la punta de sus dedos se empezó a tornar violeta y los ojos se le empezaron a nublar en colores negro y azul marín, la forma del demonio de la lujuria, esa era la habilidad de la princesa del tercer abismo.  
-Cometiste el error de escuchar. Tú me perteneces.

Marceline sentía una enorme pesadez en todo el cuerpo, mientras sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, Bonnibel se trepó a su regazo y empezó a acariciar la espalda del ángel con la punta de sus dedos, a punto de besar su cuello, alguien irrumpió en la habitación, era el mismísimo Hopp. Levantó una de sus manos y de inmediato la princesa del tercer abismo fue a dar contra la pared. -¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en un demonio!

-Oh vamos, jamás le dijiste las reglas. –Comentó el rubio entrando a la habitación, llevaba aun el blanco traje. Caminó hasta su sirviente y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Al mismo tiempo el hombre de traje negro fue donde su ángel y la tomó en brazos. –Eres demasiado agresivo, lastimaste a mi pequeña.

-Ella estuvo a punto de ensuciar a mi niña. –La mujer de cabellos negros parecía estarse ocultando en los brazos del gran hombre, lucía muy débil, contradictorio con la imagen que había dado horas atrás. -¡Maldita sea Luzzum, enséñale a jugar a tu engendro!

Bonnibel aún presentaba los rasgos de la transformación, el rubio la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le quitó la capa, el demonio mostraba quemaduras blancas en la rosada piel, producto de la energía de Hopp sobre ella. –Lo lamento BubbleGum, ese tonto no me dejó explicarte las reglas antes. –Las manos de Luzzum recorrieron las heridas de Bonnie, absorbiendo el daño, y esa era la entidad que engendraba al mal, quien constantemente absorbía el daño que los ángeles provocaban a los demonios. –No puedes usar tus habilidades de abismo para dominar a Abadeer.

-Eso explica por qué todo lucía tan fácil. –Un pequeño quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. -¿Entonces cómo se supone que la venza? Parece que quieren que actúe como una simple humana.

-Ese es el punto, rebajar los poderes de ambas para que el juego sea equitativo. –Su voz por alguna razón sonaba bastante triste, se deshizo de las prendas color negro que cubrían el torso de Bonnie, el simple golpe que Hopp le había infringido le había provocado enormes heridas. –Es un salvaje… -Luzzum contempló preocupado las heridas, incluso los demonios tenían su tiempo de espera para sanar.

-¿Esa es la persona que suponen los humanos está llena de amor? –Preguntó molesta.

-Hopp es alguien… Especial. –El máximo demonio se arrodilló frente a Bonnie, vio los senos de la mujer, su abdomen, sus hombros, se veía lastimada. –Sólo espero que su energía no te dañe mucho. –Entonces puso especial atención a una herida en el seno izquierdo de la chica, esta lucía profunda y no era color blanco, sino rojo, la acarició y Bonnie de inmediato soltó otro quejido. –Esta me preocupa.

-No tardará en curarse… Lo sé. –Sonrió débilmente. -¿Abadeer también pidió algún deseo?

-Sí, pero no tengo permitido decirte cuál es. –Revolvió los rosados cabellos y le dio un tirón en las mejillas. –Por favor, esfuérzate en cumplir tu deseo. –Aunque la apoyase, en su interior Luzzum predecía el final e incluso para el diablo, era algo bastante cruel. –Demuéstrales nuestro increíble poder.

En el gris jardín del lugar, el ángel aún era arrullado en los brazos del hombre vestido de negro. -¿Por qué la lastimaste? –Preguntó Marceline confundida.

-Estaba haciendo trampa, pudo haberte hecho perder.

-No parecía conocer las reglas. –Ciertamente, el joven ángel de la castidad no podía ver sufrir a nadie sin sentir en carne propia el dolor. –Pienso que fuiste demasiado brusco con ella.

El hombre colocó su dedo índice en los labios del ángel. –Recuerda la regla más importante mi adorada Marcy. –Habló en voz suave y baja, como si contase un secreto, luego la miró como pidiéndole que completase la idea.

-Las frases de Hopp, son frases de verdades. –dijo lentamente. –La palabra de Hopp no se pone en duda, porque no hace nada, sin que sea necesario completamente.

-Así es… Ahora, volvamos ahí, y te aseguro que ese demonio jamás volverá a usar esos poderes de oscuridad contigo.

Caminaron al interior de la enorme casa, la gente de gris miraba a Hopp con una expresión confusa mientras este cargaba a Marceline, la expresión era difícil de descifrar, estaba entre la esperanza y la decepción, entre la espera y la resignación. Por un momento, pudo sentir la tristeza en los corazones humanos, una emoción que casi siempre era ajena a los ángeles al menos hasta el momento de reencarnar.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con Luzzum acariciando el cabello de una mujer que parecía estar dormida, cubierta apenas por una sábana. –Le has enseñado ya a comportarse. Supongo. –Comentó en un tono ligeramente arrogante el hombre de negro.

El rubio lo miró bastante decepcionado y luego miró al ángel. –No creo que mi pequeña Bonnibel quiera volver a desafiar la gran voz del todo poderoso Hopp. –Su voz sonaba a reclamo. –Como siempre, has demostrado a tu modo que tu voz se debe seguir al pie de la letra aunque, si hablases antes de castigar quizás las cosas serían diferentes.

-Tú no le instruiste en las órdenes del contrato. –Marceline analizaba la forma que tenía Luzzum de hablar, más que burlón y desgraciado (como solían describirlo) en ese momento parecía angustiado y enojado.

-¡Tus malditas órdenes, Hopp! ¡Ni siquiera me diste el tiempo de darle cómo protegerse de ti antes de golpearla!

-No es mi culpa que seas un mal amo. –Parecía calmado, eso era lo más odioso de Hopp, nunca parecía afectarle el dañar a otros, bajó a Marceline y puso su mano en el hombro de la misma. –Si ese demonio vuelve a mostrarte su tramposa naturaleza, demuéstrale por qué los ángeles siempre vencen.

-Si tu Abadeer le pone una mano encima a Bonnie, con la intención de dañarla, juro por mi deseo original que haré trizas tu reino. –Luzzum agachó la mirada, era la primera vez que pronunciaba palabras tan violentas, pronto sintió la mano de Bonnie jalándolo por la ropa.

-No tienes que ser agresivo. –Comentó algo adormilada. –No me hizo daño. –Se incorporó aun con el torso desnudo y levantó la ropa que le había sido retirada anteriormente, el ángel que por un momento vio el dañado cuerpo, desvió la mirada a otro lado visiblemente sonrojada. –Deja de perder tu tiempo Hopp, y ponte a entrenar. –Soltó una risa ligeramente burlona. Ante eso Hopp se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de las cejas. –Fue un tanto sucio no advertirme antes de las reglas… Pero ahora que las sé, no habrá error alguno. Y sea por mi amo o por mi deseo… Yo… -Miró al ángel con cierto desprecio. –Yo juro, que te venceré.

* * *

_"Sashenka" es un fic dedicado y escrito para una amiga importante para mí. :3 por su cumple y yo siempre puntual lo publico una semana después... Espero os guste y... ¡Feliz cumple Sash! Y perdona la demora. :(_


	2. AVISO

Hola estimados lectores. Como habrán notado, hace mucho no actualizo ninguna de las historias que tengo aquí… Los proyectos que más me ha costado dejar es B.I. V y VI y por supuesto, Gotas de esperanza púrpura.

Para este momento deben estar pensando que… Dejaré de actualizar de modo definitivo.

Cuando me dedicaba a leer ficts, me ponía un tanto triste enterarme de que el escritor iba a dejar sus proyectos, yo me apasionaba con las historias y en verdad las esperaba, suena tonto, pero siempre fue uno de mis sueños que alguien esperase mis historias con la misma emoción.

No sé si ocurra.

Pero escribo esto para decirles que no, no dejaré de escribir. De ningún modo.

Todos los proyectos que son fan fictions –es decir que los personajes son tomados de otros autores. –Los continuaré, pero tras dedicarme a mis historias originales… Espero tener apoyo de alguno de ustedes…

Con esta finalidad me mudé a Wattpad –A muchos no les gusta la web. –Pero… Si pueden perdonarme por dejar tirados los proyectos y desean leer más de mí, o saber dónde subiré las continuaciones de B. Infection y GEP, les diré que pueden buscarme en Wattpad como el usuario StradiTreize.

O Témpano de Hielo, me parece que hay un usuario llamado así, pueden identificarme por las historias que tengo en el perfil: Sashenka, Contando a Cero, Not About Angels.

Esperando de algún modo haber llegado a su corazón, se despide de Fanfiction Témpano de hielo, espero también leerlos en Wattpad aunque sea para decirme que soy una mala escritora por dejar así los trabajos.

¡Besooos!


End file.
